With the introduction of media players that can interact with each other and the move towards social networking, it becomes desirable to make it easy for the users of these media players to collaborate with others to exchange media, such as, for example, music, play lists and video games.
Currently players equipped with access to limited range wireless networks, such as, for example, Wi-Fi and Bluetooth, allow limited sharing of media items such as, for example, songs, recordings, play lists and pictures with other media players over a wireless connection. Typically, such transfers are manually initiated and controlled by the users themselves. For example, if a user wants to share a song with a friend, the user typically picks the song they want to share and manually sends it to their friend's media player over a limited range wireless network. While this mechanism is simple and intuitive, it limits the amount of media that can be potentially shared between two friends. It is also makes it difficult to initiate media sharing between two strangers. Furthermore, it does not support media sharing between a store (for example, a coffee shop) and its customers.